Fred and George or Gred and Forge?
by sonadora virtuoso7
Summary: [A sequel to Alicia+George] a fred/angelina, alicia/george fic. Everything seems perfect when a little mix-up, confusion and jealousy just ruins everything *FINISHED* but the sequal's up!! Check out Empty Wallets, Full Hearts
1. Misunderstandings

Title: Fred and George or Gred and Forge?

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A sequel to Alicia+George, someone sees George and Alicia outside on the Quidditch Field and gets the wrong impression... 

Disclaimer: plot mine, characters not (except LeBlanc)

Author's Note: I wasn't going to make a sequal, but here it is...i think it's better than the first, waddya think? ... thanx to Jinx who suggested i do a sequel... Borgin~ thanx 4 u'r constructive criticism..how's this for suspense? ....r/r puh-leaze... FLAMERS NOT WELCOME...

oh yeah, i know the title might not make sense even after u read the story, but if u really think about, it fits in quite well....

ANGELINA's POV

SLAM!!! Teeth slightly barred, I tried to ignore the curious and rather annoyed looks some of my fellow Gryffindors gave me. I stalked up the stairs to the girls' dorms, almost colliding into a second year who squealed.

"Sorry," I grunted, in a very unladylike manner. She just goggled at me as I slammed another door after I entered my dorm. Empty. Good. Closing my eyes, I sank to the floor, back pressing against the wooden frame. Clenching my fists up again, I felt terrible. I stared into space contemplating my predicament for a few moments. 

"Arghhhh!" I yelped out of frustration as I jumped up and started to pace around the room, a certain red-headed boy popping into my mind's peripheral vision once in a while. I jerked to a stop in front of Alicia's long mirror. It was an antique she took so much pride in. Curiously, I eyed my reflection enclosed in the oak frame with delicate engravings along the side. I found a girl with luscious black curls, striking brown eyes with flecks of bronze, long lashes, full lips, cinnamon colored skin, and a flattering figure. I scowled, narrowing my eyes and contorting my face. Even when I pout and glower I look attractive. Quite unsettling.

Yes, this is how it all started. I'm beautiful, attractive, sexy even. So sue me. _It's not my fault I'm cursed with beauty, is it?_ I laughed out loud, knowing how remarkably stupid that sounded, even in my head.

"Cursed with beauty," I muttered under my breath, "Now that's an oxymoron." As a little girl, I've always been quite pretty- the apple of my parent's eye, the "Shirley Temple" kind of gal, the lass with a captivating aura that none of boys didn't dare pick on. But my great-aunt used to tell me in a rather sniffy voice to pray that this 'condemnation of charm and loveliness which led to temptation' would leave me once I was older. I didn't understand her then, loving the extra attention I got when I was young. But now a teenager, I understand her perfectly. Surrounded by hormone-driven boys who don't give a damn about me but my facade, yes, I understand her perfectly.

But I thought Fred would be different than that. Fred Weasley, one of the charming, funny, and entertaining duo that reign Hogwarts as the Princes of Pranksters. Fred Weasley who showed me how to stay on the broom while lunging for the quaffle in my second year. Fred Weasley who didn't laugh when Katie's couldron exploded on me, causing my skin to swell with excruciating boils. Fred Weasley who caught me when Warrington purposely collided into me, causing me to fall off my broom. Fred Weasley who I thought liked me because of my personality... _thought_.... or rather _hoped._

I didn't know whether or not to be angry. We aren't really on a boyfriend- girlfriend relationship, I mean, we've been pretty close after the Yule Ball, but nothing else... yet. What really started to bug me was the whisperumors going about. And the way Fred looks at me, as if.... I shuddered I know I should be somewhat flattered, but somehow, I still feel angry and insecure. Insecure. Angelina Johnson. You don't usually hear those two terms together. It sounds strange, but it's true. I know my beauty won't last long and it makes afraid that he might.. leave.. me... or fall in love with someone else. I suppose I'm still in the nerve-wrecking phase where you don't know whether or not your infatuation really likes you or not.

I step away from the mirror, like stepping back from a foreign object that you don't know and resume my pacing. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Pass the window once. Again-

Freezing in my tracks, I snapped my head to the side, peering out the window. Two people were walking outside in the Quidditch Field, looking extremely immersed with each other. One was Alicia and the other-

I gasped and pulled away. No. It had to be George. It _had_ to be George. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. No, George told me he was suppose to be helping Sprout because he he was messing around in Herbology. So that means-

Fred. Was that why he asked if we could come back from Hogsmeade earlier? Not because of the Slytherin team taunting us wherever we went as revenge for beating them last week? Did he finally come to his senses as I hoped he would and love with his heart, not -um- groin?

"But I wanted him to love _me_!" I groaned, voice croaking unnaturally.

"What are you talking about, Angelina?"

I blinked, looking at the door. Katie was standing in the middle of the frame, Transfiguration book in her hand and a questioning look on her face.

"N-nothing," I mumbled, "Back so soon?"

"Yeah, I think Davies was getting rather irked," she smirked, "But I think I'm getting Human Transfiguration now." She walked over, sitting next to me, and hugged her legs to her. "Where's Fred?" I shrugged. Silence. Then-

"Okay, what happened?" she frowned at me. I shrugged again. She stared at me. I know this method. Katie's quite patient when it comes to this sort of thing. She didn't have to wait long. I was ready to burst, but keeping my dignitiy, I looked away.

"You know, I've been talking with Davies," she said in a sort of drawl, "And he -er- sort of asked if -er- you and-"

"There's nothing between me and Fred," I snapped, my voice rising several octaves higher. "Nothing before, nothing now."

"Riiiight," she replied skeptically. I glared at her. She sobered and put an arm around me. "Forget what everyone says, Angelina," she smiled at me, "You know Fred really likes you for _you_."

"No, he doesn't," I mumbled, putting my hands in my face. "He likes Alicia. He saw through my pretty- pretty- _face_," I spat, "like I wanted him to, but he- he just didn't like it." I bit my lip feeling tears sting into my eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"I- I saw them together and well...." I trailed off.

"Oh, come off it, Alicia knows how much you like Fred, she wouldn't-"  
"Can't say that I blame her," I sniffed. Katie sighed.

"Look, I'll even prove it to you," she grabbed my hand and pulled my to the door, "Where's Fred, I'll ask him-"

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, hanging onto the doorway with an arm.

"Come _on_, Angelina!" Katie whined, tugging me outside.

"No way," I snarled. She must think I'd be crazy to agree with her. "There is no way in hell are you going to get me to go down there and _ask_ him!"

FRED's POV

"Oy! George!" I rolled my eyes, but spun around anyway. I spotted Lee running towards me, waving his arm. "Slow down," he panted putting his hands on his knees for support. "Blimey, my back hurts," he scowled. "Had to clean the whole trophy room, mind you, so no cracks about the smell. Then I had a run-in with Filch when I was trailing left-over polish everywhere the castle, just got away from him now." He stood up. "What've you been up to, George?"  
"I'm Fred, you prat," I crossed my arms trying to look very indignant. He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you were with _Ms. Johnson_ at Hogsmeade," he smirked, "Ditched you, did she?"

"No," I growled, feeling my cheeks burn nonetheless. "The Slytherins were stalking us so we left early. Then she got kind of upset about something someone said and-"

"Ditched you."

"She did not!" I glared at him. "She was really upset, so I figured she wanted some time alone."

"Who is it this time?" Lee asked curiously.

"LeBlanc," I replied darkly as Lee began to snicker.

"Seventh year, Hufflepuff, aye?" Lee smirked. "The one always flirting and winking around every single available guy in Hogwarts? You gotta admit, though, she's one of the prettiest girls in our year."

"Your point? Beauty isn't everything," I snapped.

"You know she kinda takes a fancy to you...." Lee trailed off.

"Look, Lee, I don't think I could ever.. well, she's _just_ a pretty face," I shook my head.

"Yeah, well I think I know a girl who you wouldn't think has _just_ a pretty face," Lee said trying to look as if he was thinking hard. I could just imagine my face turning a despicable color of red. He put a finger to his chin, stroking an imaginary beard, "I might be wrong, but I believe her name was Ange-"

Clenching my fists, I was about to yell at him, but someone else seemed to be eager to do that job for me.

ANGELINA's POV

"I can't believe you got me down here," I groaned as Katie dragged me out of the Common Room. With a little bit of blackmail, she did it, don't ask how, but she did it.

"So what exactly are you planning to do, Katie," I said narrowing my eyes, "Go up to Fred and ask him about his personal love-life? That would _really_ be tactful, 'Hi, Fred, Angelina and I were wondering if there was anything between you and Alicia considering the fact that you guys were practically _devouring_ each other on the Quidditch Field-"

"Shut up, already!" Katie hissed, hauling me to the corner as we heard voices close by. Peering past the bend, she whispered, "It's Lee and Geor- no- Fred." Peering past the corner, I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"... one of the prettiest girls in our year," Lee was saying. He had to be talking about me. I don't mean to sound conceded but he had called me that before.

"Gotta be you," Katie was murmuring to me.

"You're point? Beauty isn't everything," Fred glared at Lee who shrugged. I felt my mouth go dry. I didn't like where this conversation was leading to. Katie's eyes were wide and she wouldn't look at me.

"You know she kinda takes a fancy to you," Lee replied rather delicately.

"Look, Lee," Fred seemed rather exasperated, "I don't think I could ever.... well, she's _just_ a pretty face." I noticed how much emphasis he put on 'just'. I blinked back tears, trying to erase from my memory what he just said. It was no use. Drifting off into a state of utter misery, I didn't bother to hear what Lee would say next. I felt my knees buckle and I grasped Katie's arm quite hard, my nails digging into her skin, and she squealed loud enough for them to hear. Dammit. The two stopped talking and whirled around the corner.

"Katie?! Angelina?! What the hell are you two doing?!"

************************************************************************

2 b continued....

Better?! Worse? u tell me...


	2. Women!

Title: Fred and George or Gred and Forge?

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Chpt 2 up! more alicia/george... a lot of misunderstandings- angelina blows up on fred...

Disclaimer: plot mine, characters not..

Chapter 2- Women!

FRED's POV

Smooth, Fred, real smooth. You try to get a girl to like you by practically swearing at her. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID_! I glanced up at her and cringed when her face turned livid.

"This is a hallway," Angelina stated cooly after several uncomfortable moments, "In our world, we usually walk down them; I don't know about yours, though." I swallowed hard. Her penatrating stare was cold and haughty, the kind she gave to the Slytherins. It made people want to say "Yes, your highness, whatever you say, your loveliness." Instead, I croaked a "sorry" shuffling my feet. Silence again.

"So, we'll see you guys at dinner?" Lee gave a strained grin, backing towards the empty corridor. Angelina gave a curt nod and walked away. Katie followed shortly after shaking her head at me and giving me a rather annoyed look. What was that for?! I stared at their retreating backs. Katie kept giving sideways glances to Angelina whose head was held high. I turned to Lee, eyes narrowed, and he cowered before me. Note to self: Pelt Lee with a bludger. Scratch that. _Use _Lee as a bludger.

"You are the biggest prat I've ever met, you know that?!" I snapped.

"Well, I'm not the one swearing at her!" That shut me up. "You don't think she -er-heard _everything_?" Lee continued delicately.

"Are you blind? Of course she heard everything! Did you see the look on her face?" I exclaimed waving my hands about helplessly.

"Wasn't too happy, was she?" Lee tried not to grin.

"Thanks to you," I spat. 

Lee sobered and shrugged. "Well, maybe she didn't hear that small part I said at the end."

"And maybe she's deaf and can't hear big loudmouths bellowing down the hall," I pointed out.

"You never know! Women! You know them, always giggling and not paying attention...."

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

ALICIA's POV

I pulled away, smiling slightly. George, however, grinned unabashed, holding my hand tightly as we walked up the grassy slopes to the castle. I have never felt so content, grasping his warm hand in mine and feeling our shoulders brush together once in a while. As we approached the castle and saw several students who had come back from Hogsmeade early, I began to get nervous.

"Alicia," George murmured and I flinched, feeling guilty, "I-I'll understand if you wouldn't -er- want everyone to know, about, you know... us."

"Oh, George," I smiled weakly up at him. But he didn't look mad; just rather nervous also. "I don't care what everyone will say, it's just that, well, if my parents find out..." I shook my head imagining the look on my mother's face. "My parents... they.. they're rather -er-..."

"Old-fashioned?" he supplied looking rather relieved. I nodded.

"I-I hope you- you don't mind," I stuttered.

"No, of course not," he gave me a re-assuring smile. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready." I relaxed and smiled genuinely back at him. We climbed the stairs and went into the Entrance Hall

"There's Angelina and Katie," I said to him spotting my friends down the hall. He let go of my hand.

"I'll see you later, then?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course," I smiled, gave a little wave and walked down the hall to my friends. I could feel his eyes staring at my back so I turned my head a bit to give him one last smile. He grinned before heading down the opposite hallway.

"Hullo-" I started, but stopped immediately. Katie had a hand on Angelina's shoulder with a expression of helplessness and pity on her face. Angelina had her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall, eyes downcast and blinking fast, as if she were trying hard to keep from crying. At the sound of my voice, both looked up, though not for long. Angelina went back to staring at the checkered-pattern floor. Katie bit her lip, trying to avoid my eye.

"What happened?" I asked switching my gaze back and forth from the two of them. "What's wrong?" Katie frowned and opened her mouth, but before a word could come out, Angelina cut her off.

"Nothing," she gave a smile that did not reach her eyes, "I'm- we're- just fine," she was still smiling rather eerily. I was confused. Katie and Angelina were my best friends! We've shared many secrets _together_! Why this secrecy all of a sudden? And their manner disturbed me. Katie seemed on the verge of telling me what this was all about, but bit back her tounge and frowned. Angelina was smiling so hard, it looked like it hurt.

"All right, then," I replied. A moment or two past by in silence. "How was your tutoring lesson, Katie? Who taught you?"

"Davies," she said with mild interest, barely opening her mouth, "It went okay."

"That's good," I replied and turned to Angelina, "How'd it go with Fred at Hogsmeade, Angelina?"

"I don't know, you tell me," she murmured. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that suppose-" but before I could say anything more, the Entrance Hall began to fill with students back from Hogsmeade. Angelina and Katie stalked by without looking at me and into the Great Hall. I followed them shortly, more perplexed then ever.

Dinner was worse. I sat in front of them with George at my side and Fred and Lee next to him. He seemed rather confused also. He gave me a questioning glance. I shrugged looking past him to Fred who was frowning as he picked at his food, not even eating. Once in a while he would glance up at Angelina, lick his lip once and go back staring at his food. Lee was no better. He kept giving everybody impatient sideways glances and drumming his fingers on the table. Angelina and Katie ignored me throughout the whole dinner. I bit my lip and bent over my food without a word. I wanted to shake them yelling, "What the hell is wrong with everyone? Why the bloody hell are you mad at me?"

"George, what's going on?" I whispered as we hung back when everyone began to go up to go the common room. "Angelina and Katie won't say a thing to me! I know something's wrong and somehow it has something to do with me, but they won't tell me which is ridiculous since we're ever so frank with each other no matter-" George put a finger to my lips.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured, "I'll ask Fred. Just relax. Atta girl.." He smiled tracing my lips with his finger. I looked around, but no one was in sight. I placed my hands up and around his neck, pulling him close to me, and brushed my lips against his. He made a soft noise against mouth, prying my lips open, and squeezing my shoulder blades randomly. Pleasure bubbled inside me when he grasped me even tighter or when he became more aggressive, numbing my lips. His hands found their way up to my hair, weaving in and out of the thick curl, tugging and caressing. I knew with a sort of triumphant satisfaction that he was blushing deeply because his nape felt delightfully hot underneath my fingers. A loud creak broke us apart. It was Mrs. Norris, staring sullenly at us from the foot of the stairs. Stupid cat.

"Come one, we'd better head up," I said breathlessly. George nodded and offered me his hand. I took it without hesitating and walked up past Mrs. Norris, still staring up us with bright eyes.

"Damn that cat," George muttered under his breath as we made our way to the Gryffindor Common Room. "You know, it's going to be hard to keep this a secret," he said after a few moments.

"Why?"

"Two reasons," he smiled. "One: I have a twin brother who knows me better than I know myself, a pesky little brother who manages to find out everything about this family, and a little sister who has a reputation of walking in on her older brothers snogging with their girlfriends."

"What's the second?"

"This." He gave me a quick kiss. "It's going to be hard not doing that in public," he grinned at me. I smiled back.

"George! Alicia!" We dropped our hands quickly. It was Ron, Harry and Hermione. They were in front of the portrait hole apparently just getting out. "You'd better come see this," Ron was saying. "Maybe you two can calm them down."

"What's going on?" I asked as George told the password ("intrepid"). But I didn't wait for an answer. Opening the door into the Common Room was like opening the door into hell. My jaw dropped. Angelina and Fred were bellowing at each other as the rest of the Common Room stared at them.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!" Fred was yelling at her. "JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!! MY GOD, ANGELINA, THIS IS JUST STUPID!!" Fred didn't seem to be too angry, in fact, all the anger seemed be more like helplessness.

"NOTHING! I TOLD YOU, FRED, NOTHING. IS. WRONG." Angelina yelled back. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She stalked past him, but he grabbed her wrist. She froze. He muttered something in her ear and she pulled back, looking as if she was about ready to slap him. Instead, she jerked her hand away and replied in a clear and deadly voice that would make even the toughest Slytherin quail, "Don't play with me, Fred Weasley." She spun around on her heel and stalked up the stairs ignoring the fact that the whole Common Room was staring at her retreating back. A loud slam of a door brought everyone's jaw up from the floor and the whispers had started up. Fred was still staring up at the stairs where Angelina had disappeared from. I couldn't read his expression clearly. It seemed to be a mix of shock, anger, and hurt. A whole lot of hurt. Before George could get to him, he swept up the stairs to the boys dormitories without a sound.

I blinked several times to register what had happened. I followed George to where Lee and Katie were standing.

"Blimey, she didn't have to be so mean," Lee was saying under his breath.

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?!" Katie snapped at him. "_You_ were there this afternoon, _you_ saw what happened, why don't _you_ put it together?!"

"Okay, hold up," George stepped in between them. "What is going on? What was that about?!" He jerked his thumb behind him pointing at the spot where Angelina and Fred were.

"Just ask _him_ yourself," Katie put her head up in the air and strode to the staircase. George and I turned to Lee who was shaking his head.

"This is stupid, this is so stupid!" he was muttering. "Women!"

"Look, Lee," George said through gritted teeth. "Either you tell me, or I'll march up there and ask Fred myself!"

He shrugged. "We were talking in the hallway, I said some crackpot about Fred and Angelina and Katie and her overheard and now they're all mad."

"That doesn't make any sense," George frowned. Lee shrugged. I could almost hear him muttering "women!" again.

"It's got to be more than that," I said cooly, tired of his sexist comments. "They're mad at me, too." Lee raised an eyebrow. "Angelina likes Fred -or used to- I don't think she's mad about that!" I said logically. "And even if she didn't, she wouldn't be _mad_, she'd be rather unhappy."

"She told Fred not to "play" with her," George shook his head in disbelief, "D'you think... she doesn't take him seriously?"

"Maybe, but why would she be mad at me?" I stated again.

"Maybe you're imagining it," Lee suggested.

"I AM NOT IMAGINING IT!" I snapped. "Do you think I'm blind? Are you blind?! Did you see those looks they were giving me during dinner?" I bit my lip, knowing I had said too much. But those silent messages they sent were killing me inside. It hurt, it really hurt.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered. "G'night," I gave a weak smile before heading upstairs, feeling rather exhausted. I opened the door to our dormitory cautiously. Katie was up, quill in her hand and a frown on her face. She gave no recognition of my entrance. I glanced at Angelina's bed. The curtains were drawn close, but I could tell she was still awake. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. After I changed out of my robes, I climbed into bed just as Katie blew out the candle. I stared at the ceiling of my four-poster, not feeling at all sleepy. It was silent; not even the crickets made noises outside the open window. I heard deep breathing coming from Katie's end of the room, but Angelina must still be awake. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my curtains back and got out of bed.

"Angelina, whatever I did, I'm really sorry-" I stopped after pulling the curtains back from her bed. The blankets looked crinkled as if she lay down for a minute then jumped back up. But it was empty. And she was gone.

************************************************************************ 

waddya think? and for all you fred/angelina shippers out there, the next chapter's defintely 4 u!! : ) R+R please... NO FLAMERS

PS- how many of u saw the new movie? waddya think of it? saw it yesterday and wanted to know how what other fans thought about it... dude, the scenes from the quidditch game against slytherin rock!!!!; )


	3. Busted...

Title: Fred and George or Gred and Forge?

Rating: PG-13

Summary: chpt3 up: a bit of angelina's past.... angelina is out of bed at nite and runs into someone (not exactly who u'd expect)... anyway, she has detention with... dun dun dun gasp!

Disclaimer: you know the deal (except the children's rhyme at the beginning isn't mine)

Authors Note: i know i'm not getting too many reviews sniffle, sniffle but i still feel as if I can't disappoint those who asked to keep this story going... Jennifer-thanx, really thanx, what u said really brightened my day... if i can't be one of the best authors out there at fanfiction (like Arabella or smoke), at least i know there are some people who appreciate my work....

BTW: I totally agree with you, Bunny Barton, Oliver Wood is reaaally hott in the movie (luv his accent too), but I was really disappointed 'cause Fred and George don't make too many entrances : (

all right, i'll shut up now.. 

Chapter 3- Busted...

ANGELINA's POV

__

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

I wish boys would just eat shit and die. I wish Katie would stop asking me if I'm all right. I wish Alicia would stop pretending she doesn't know what's wrong. I wish I never heard that conversation this afternoon. I wish I had an asprin. I wish I wasn't so pretty.

The _stars_ were pretty. They shone with the kind of beauty I've always wanted. Not the kind of beauty which blinded people so much that they never see past the light, at what's really making that glamourous shine they fell in love with. They fell in love with the unknown. Like walking into Filch's office, they had no idea what they've gotten into. No, I wanted the kind of beauty which made people wonder at how bright it shines from so far away. Such a long distance, so much energy and determination. So much confidence.

Confidence is something I really needed. It was my seventh year at Hogwarts and I still had no idea what I wanted or where I wanted to go. I was pressured to try out for the Reserve Spot on one of the British teams by my step-dad, my mum wanted me to take over her shop at Hogsmeade when I graduate, and my older brother wanted me to join him at the Ministry. And to top it all off, my life had to get even more complicated by adding a certain confusing and aggravating red-headed boy. You know, it would have been less complicated if I had fallen in love with George; he at least thinks things over before jumping in on it. But I didn't. I fell in love with his impulsive, pig-headed brother. Damn you, Fred, you drive me crazy! And yet I love you. I must be completely insane.

Letting my thoughts drift away from my non-existing love life, I looked around me. The Astronomy Tower was my haven, my sanctuary, my Shangri-la. It was the place where I felt safe and content; looking up at the stars, I ignored the fact that any student out of bed at night with Filch lurking about was as safe as Neville on a broomstick was. I lay down on my back, picking apart the constellations. I used to do this all the time with my dad before I went to Hogwarts- my real dad.

***FLASHBACK***

"Look, Daddy, look! It's a shooting star!" I squealed, pointing up to bright speck blazing it's way across the sky.

"Yes, Angelina, I see it," Dad chuckled, "Why don't you make a wish?"  
"Anything?"

"Shoot."

"I wish you wouldn't have to go so far up north so soon."

Dad sighed, putting an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. "Oh, Angel, I'm sorry I have to go, but the Ministry's counting on me! I'll be back soon."

"I'm going to miss you," I murmured, burrying my face into his shoulder.

"I'll miss you, too, Angel," he replied. "Do you see that star up there?" he pointed to the big bright star to our left.

"The North Star?"

"Right," he nodded. "Whenever you feel lonely, look on up at it, and you won't feel alone anymore because I'll be there with you," he smiled. "I'll come home as soon as I can."

***END FLASHBACK***

But he didn't come home. Not then, not now, not ever. He died just before my fifth birthday.

A soft howl brought me back to my senses and I sat up. Even seeing the North Star gave me no comfort now. I had to get back to my Common Room before anybody caught me.

I got up, cursing as my joints creaked noisily. Opening the hatch, I started down the stairs into the dark castle. The steps were made out of stone and my footsteps made an audible patter. Grabbing my wand out of my robes, I muttered a silencing spell. Much better.

Once or twice I had to flatten myself against the walls, hiding within the shadows to avoid the eye of that blasted fur-ball they call Mrs. Norris. Her lamp-like eyes narrowed and she gave a look that clearly said, 'What do you think I am, an idiot?' I shake my head. Now I'm reading cats' expressions! Taking a breath, I turned the corner-

"ARGHHH-mmmpph!" Rough hands clamped on my mouth and I found myself gasping for breath.

"Bloody hell, Johnson, would you shut up already?!" a deep voice hissed in my ear. I jerked away and turned to see Roger Davies scowling at me.

"Davies!" I wheezed still trying to catch my breath. "You scared the hell out of me!" It was my turn to glare at him. "And what are _you_ doing up and out of bed?" To my surprise, he blushed heavily.

"None of your business," he muttered, crossing his arms. "What do you mean 'what am _I_ doing out of bed', what are _you_ doing out of bed?"

"Fine," I snapped. "I won't tell you what I was doing and you won't tell me what you were doing. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to bed," I huffed, walking past him. 

"Wait!" he hissed, grabbing my arm. "Don't go yet!" I crossed my arms, and turned around, raising my eyebrows.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help," he whispered frantically.

"What for?"

He fidgeted a bit, not looking at me. "Look, I'm trying to get this book, but -er- I can't find it."

"Why don't you just ask Pince?" I asked knowing fully what the answer would be.

"Use your brain, Johnson," he smirked, "I wouldn't ask Pince if it were in the Restricted Section now, would I?"

"And give me one reason why I should help you," I grinned smugly.

"I'll tell Fred Weasley you were the one who let the pixies in his robes last month."

"You've got a deal." Prat. But, I really didn't want Fred to be even more mad at me.

So Davies and I made our way down the hall to the Library with just a _few_ -er- squabbles. 

"Your shoes are sqeaking too loud, use a silencing charm!"

"Well _you're_ breathing too loud!"

"At least my breath doesn't stink!"

"You take that back, you little-"

"Shhhh!!" I hissed, jabbing him in the ribs. "Bloody Barron." I watched as the gaunt ghost eerily passed us. "Come on, then," I nodded to the doors to the library right across from us. Taking one look down the corridor, I sprinted to the doors with Davies at my heels. I jumped as the hinges on the antique door creaked bluntly and we shuffled inside.

"Right," Davies muttered, opening the doors to the Restricted Section of the Library with an Alohomora Charm. "Should be here somewhere..."

"What exactly are you loooking for, Davies?" I mumbled, following him inside the little nook full of musty books piled on the bookshelves brimming with cobwebs.

"Er- can't tell you that, Johnson," he replied gruffly.

"Then how do you expect me to help you?" I said rolling my eyes in annoyance. What a twit!

"Well," he frowned, "I think it's in Latin or something and you're caught up in your Latin aren't you?" I shrugged. "The title's 'Completely Complexing Charms and Brews.' I think the book's bewitched, too." I started looking through one bookcase as he searched another. It was another fifteen minutes or so until I found it.

"Here it is!" I whispered, grabbing a rather heavy, brown, leather-bound book from the shelf. Davies took it from me excitedly, leafing through the pages. I peered down to see what he was looking for. But it was gone. The book I mean.

"Where'd it go?" Davies looked down at his empty hands. "I had it just a second ago!"

"There," I pointed to the table just outside the Restricted Section where the book was -er- _walking?_ Slumping was more like it. "Shut it, it's going to get Filch in here!" I whispered, following Davies out of the restriction section. Davies pointed his wand at the book and muttered a spell under his breath.

"The book's got a vanising charm on it," he muttered, "I just stunned it for a while." He grabbed the book and tucked it carefully into his robes. "Pleasure doing business with you, Johnson," he grinned toothily at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going to bed," I made my way to the door but stopped dead. Loud footsteps were approaching the library. Damn.

"Quick, hide!" Davies snapped, getting behind a bookshelf. I dived past the one beside it just in time.

"Hush, my sweet, they're in here, I know it!" Filch's voice, though at a whisper, rang through the library. I could hear Mrs. Norris's purr vibrating through the air. I caught Davies eye and he motioned me to follow him. Checking to see where Filch had gone to, I crawled after him. We were close to the door, but Filch was looking our way. Taking out my wand, I muttered a spell causing the several books to tip over next to them. One of them landed conveniently on Mrs. Norris' tail. Davies raised an eyebrow and mouthed, "Nice," before he dashed out the door with me at his heels. I could still hear the stupid fur-ball screaching and spitting. I choked back a laugh as we made our way down the corridor into-

My face paled and my mouth went dry. Davies beside me went rigid and swallowed hard. Just our luck. "Johnson, Davies, follow me," McGonnagal said in a very stern voice. She wrapped her bathrobe closer around her with a sniff and glared at us before turning on her heel. Glumly, we followed her into her office. No use trying to think of an excuse, we were done for. But it looked like we weren't the only ones who went on a little midnight exploration. Montague and one of his Slytherin friends were standing in front of her desk scowling, Stephan Summers from Hufflepuff was looking very apprehensive shifting his weight around, and-

I swallowed hard, almost sputtering. Fred. Fred Weasley. Out of all the people, it had to be one that I vowed to avoid for the rest of the week. He glanced up at me, started, then looked passed me at Davies. He blinked several times then averted his gaze to the floor, crossing his arms and frowning.

I jumped as McGonnagal shut her door with a noise barely below a slam. "I can't believe all of you," she whispered in a deadly tone that made even Montague wince. "Six students out of bed! _SIX_!!" her eyes were buldging. "And Seventh Years at that! You should know better to set a good example for the young ones!" She stared each of us down. I, for one, avoided her gaze. "Fifty points _each_ will be taken away." One hundred points. That put Gryffindor in third place, a few points below Hufflepuff. McGonnagal must have noticed the triumphant expression on Davies face when he learned Ravenclaw was first because she added, "AND you will serve your detentions tomorrow and the day after." _Two detentions? With Fred Weasley?_ I muffled a groan.

"Go back to your dormitories and if I ever catch any of you out after dark again, you will be serving detention until you graduate," McGonnagal said crisply before letting us out of her office. We walked down the hall in silence. Only the sound of our footsteps echoed down the hall and the barely distinguishable whispers of our robes russling as we walked. We parted ways when we got to the Entrance Hall. Montague and his friend went down the stairs to the dungeons and Summers swept passed us through another door. Fred, Davies and I climbed up the stairs and through another hallway.

"Um, Johnson, thanks," Davies muttered abruptly before he left us and walked through an opposite corridor. Fred and I continued on to the Common Room without speaking. I stole several glances at him, each time seeing him stare moodily ahead, hands in his pockets. The silence was killing me so much that I was tempted to start talking to him. But it seemed as if I was incapable of speech at that moment; it was like my voice box had turned into mush.

"And what are _you_ two doing out of bed at night?" the Fat Lady smiled slyly at us as we approached her.

"Intrepid," I said curtly, though feeling my cheeks flush nevertheless. She gave me a wink as I entered the Common Room followed shortly by Fred. Someone needs to set her straight. Fred and I have never been -and never will be- any more than friends. He went straight up to his dormitory without saying goodnight. Tears pricked into my eyes as I watched him, never looking back. So that's it, huh? We can't even be friends? Is this all it's ever going to be? We can't even acknowledge our prescence around each other! It would be better if he had yelled at me or something; at least he wouldn't be pretending that I don't exist. I turned on my heel and headed up the stairs to my dormitory, dreading tomorrow.

************************************

"Tired?" Alicia smiled softly, as if afraid I was going to start yelling at her, too. I was spreading butter on my toast with the wrong end of the knife. I just shrugged and yawned widely. We had our detention last night in our most favorite (cough) class: Potions. When Snape heard what we had done, he was ever so happy to suggest a detention or two to McGonnagal. I hate him. And we have _another_ detention tonight! Grrrr...

At quarter to eight, I waved 'good-bye' to Katie and headed down to McGonnagal's office. Someone fell into step beside me. I turned my head a to my surprise found Fred walking with me.

"What do you reckon we're doing tonight?" he asked in a would-be casual voice.

I was tempted to say, 'What, are you talking to me now?' but bit my lip and replied, "Dunno," with a shrug.

When we got down to McGonnagal's office, he held the door open for me. I muttered a 'thanks' and passed him. My hand barely brushed against his and a sort of quiver ran down my my arm. I heard him inhale quickly and swallow hard. I moved away from him quickly; his whole aura made me dizzy and faint. _What the hell is he doing to me?_

"Good, you're all here," McGonnagal looked up from her desk. "You can follow Mr. Filch outside. Any misbehavior and you will serve an extra detention." I groaned inwardly, seeing the smirk on Filch's face. Knowing Filch, he'd probably say we disobeyed him anyway just to get us into trouble. We trudged out of the office and onto the grounds following him to the Greenhouses.

"Arghh, not Herbology," Davies moaned. I bit back a smile. I heard he was so bad at Herbology that Sprout suggested he joined the sixth years in class.

"Serves you right!" Filch spat, "You and Johnson were the ones in the Restricted Section, weren't you?" Davies closed his mouth. I looked away. "You were lucky that time, but when I do catch you -and I WILL, mind you- I'll make sure your house will receive last place this year." When he turned around again, Davies made a face, immitating Filch very accurately. I choked back a laugh. Luckily, we were already at the greenhouses so Filch didn't have time to yell at me. Sprout was standing in her bathrobe, leafing through several parchments in her hand. Hagrid and Fang were beside her.

"Ahh, there you are," Sprout said spotting us. "For your detention, I'll need you to get theses plants for several of my classes. Hagrid will go on with you, just in case you get lost."

"We're going in the Forbidden Forrest?" Summers asked in disbelief. Sprout vaguely nodded as she handed us each a piece of parchment. Obscurely, I glanced through it, not worrying about the plants, I'd find that easily enough.

"Righ' why don' ye all follow me," Hagrid said as Filch and Sprout made their way up to the castle. It was a quite a dark night; several dusky clouds overshadowed the bright stars twinkling down at us. The cresent moon was obsecured by thick grey clouds.

"We're goin' to have to split up now," Hagrid said as we approached the forrest, dark and dreary with a hint of a mystical aura. The tall trees cast large shadows on the ground and the wind whistled faintly through the overgrown branches. "I'll go with you two," he growled at Montague and the other Slytherin. I had a feeling he wanted to keep an eye on them to make sure they wouldn't run away or something.

"I'm with Fang, then," Summers tried to keep his voice from not sounding too fearful.

"Davies, I s'pose ye could go with 'im," Hagrid nodded. My eyes flew wide open and I pursed my lips. That meant I had to go with- I gave a soft groan.

"Don' worry, Angelina," Hagrid smiled, "I'm sure Mr. Weasley 'ere would protect ye if ye were in trouble. You've got yer wands so you'd be all righ' even without me or Fang." I felt my cheeks flush as I stuttered, trying to tell Hagrid that wasn't what I was worried about. Fred didn't say anything, just stuffed his hands in his pockets. Curse my big mouth!

"Righ', you we'll go this way, you two go that way, and you," he pointed at me and Fred, "start there." He gestured a small path that curved out of sight after the first several yards. "Send up red sparks when yer in trouble and green sparks means we're meeting back to go back to the castle, all righ'?" Everyone nodded. "See ye all later." He left with the Slytherins behind him.

Fred and I just looked at each other for a few moments. It seemed as if the whole world had tensed up, the wind stopped howling and the crickets stopped chirping their monotonous tune. A cloud shifted and the light of the moon illuminated our path into the forrest.

"We- we'd better get going," I muttered, averting my gaze, inching my way to the path. He nodded and joined me, entering the forest. I shivered hearing the soft howls of whatever was out there. The leaves rustled under my feet and the forest seemed to grow, the dark and disfigured shadows expanding making me feel incredibly lost. I glanced behind me. We were about a hundred yards from the opening and I was already getting cold feet. I'm screwed.

************************************************************************

Angelina's POV is a real hard one to word, so please work w/ me here, 'cause to tell you the truth, i don't have any first hand experience with the feelings she's going thru... meaning i don't think i'd feel that bad if i was pretty or not...

Sorry, I know i didn't have much Fred/Angelina here, but chapter 4 will have a lot, trust me...

Anyway, R+R por favor... FLAMERS go to a place i won't say 'cause i'm too nice ; )


	4. In the Forbidden Forrest

Title: Fred and George or Gred and Forge?

Rating: PG-13

Summary: chpt4 up! fred and angelina in the forbidden forrest... together... alone....need i say more?!

Disclaimer: why do i bother?

Author's Note: I love you guys!! ; ) thanx for all u'r reviews! : ) 

Jennifer- thanx for reviewing my other poem!!! (ANYONE ELSE READING THIS- U'R WELCOME TO REVIEW MY POEM "A SMILE" [or any other poem i wrote]**wink**wink**!) yeah, i suppose u could read my poem at Poetry Nite... just as long as u give me credit for it, k? : ) thanx

Chapter 4- In the Forbidden Forrest

ANGELINA's POV

"Go ahead! Laugh!" I glared at him, daring him to make one single noise. He looked ready to explode; his cheeks were as red as his hair and his face was contorted, trying to keep from grinning. I don't think he'd be grinning if that bloody plant happened to sneeze on him! Turning, I wiped the greenish pus off of my face. To my horror, it stuck to my fingers and glued them tightly together.

"ARGHHHHH!!!" I screamed, voice echoing throughout the small patch of trees.

"Blimey, that must take a lot of lung power."

"If my hands weren't a bit preoccupied at the moment, I'd strangle you," I snapped back.

"Only joking," Fred replied in a rather small voice. "Here, lemme look at that."

"No, I'll be fine, thank you," I protested, jerking my hands out of his reach. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, get off your high horse and just lemme look at it!" he grabbed my arm. I shut my mouth with a snap and scowled as he examined my hands.

"Hmmmm, very interesting...."

"What?" I demanded.

"You've got dirt under your nails."

"FRED!!!"  
"All right already," he held his hands up in mock surrender. He grabbed his wand out of his robes and said in a serious voice, "I'll see what I can do." He worked in silence, melting the pus which had frozen in and around my fingertips, turning them purple and blue.

"You never told me," he asked suddenly, "Why you were in the restricted section with _Davies_." He emphasized "Davies" a bit too harshly. I raised an eyebrow. "Not that I care," he added quickly, averting his gaze, "If you and Davies-"

"Relax, Fred, Davies blackmailed me into helping him get a book from the restricted section."

"He what?!" he yelled in disbelief.

"Fred-"

"So you're serving this detention because of him?"

"_Fred-_"

"The nerve... Wait till I get my hands on that prat-"

"Fred! It's not all his fault," I reasoned, "I was out in the Astronomy Tower, too, and ran into him on the way down," I looked pointedly at him. He muttered an 'oh' without looking up, a faint blush on his cheeks. I gave a smug smile in spite of myself.

"You never told _me_ what you were doing out of bed," I said breaking the silence. He shrugged, face flushing even more.

"Alicia said you were gone so I..." he trailed off, keeping his gaze firmly on the palm of my hand. I bit my lip, feeling a strange sensation in my stomach. I didn't know whether to feel guilty, angry, or.... happy?... The guilt was because he was caught on my account and the anger was because he was following me around... or maybe that was the reason for happiness. Did he care enough to get up in the middle of the night to look for me? Why was he looking for me in the first place? Millions of questions swam inside my head. Taking a breath, I dared to ask one of them.

"Er- Fred?" I whispered. He made a small noise at the back of his throat to tell me he was listening. "Why were you looking for me?"

He didn't answer me at first and finished wrapping the bandages around my fingers.

"Thanks," I murmured after he was done. But he wouldn't let go of my hand. He studied it for a moment, tracing the curved lines across my palm thoughtfully.

"I wanted to talk to you, Angelina," he said abruptly, "I know these past few days have been strange.. between.. us.. and I-I just want us to stay as friends, if- if you want..." _ No, that's not what I want._ "We _are_ friends, aren't we?" His hazel eyes stared into my chocolate brown ones, pleading, begging almost.

"Of course," I croaked, giving a strained smile, half relieved, half incredibly disappointed. He gave a wide smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Good."

FRED's POV

More like terrible. Horrible. Just- _wrong._ Why can't I just say how I feel? I don't understand what she does to me. I'm suppose to be Fred "Cool-and-casual Big-Shot" Weasley. The leader. The wise guy. The smart aleck. Right now I felt more like Fred "Tongue-tied-fidgety-and-moronic" Weasley. How does she do it?

Girls mystify me completely. George and I made a pact when we were younger to stay away from them. I had no desire to break that bargain; all the girls our age just giggled and whispered wherever they went- yes, even Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, though not as much as the other girls our year. It was only two or three years ago that I finally noticed them- I mean _really_ noticed them. George and I usually amused ourselves with them, switching back and forth, confusing them. It was fun at first and we had good laugh with Lee, but it began to change. We began to get rather taken with them. It became rather uncomfortable when a girl one of us fancied couldn't tell either of us apart.

I glanced at Angelina who was using her gloves to gather the roots of a poisonous plant. Does she consider us as "Fred-or-George-doesn't-matter-to-me"? I wouldn't be surprised. Many girls thought of us like that- completely identical. But then again, Angelina isn't an ordinary girl.

"Fred!" An arm shot out in front of me, stopping me from moving on.

"What?" I broke away from my thoughts to look at her. She was staring at the ground, with a disgusted look on her face. Confused, I peered down to what she was staring out. Hundreds of tiny spiders crawled around and about the dead tree trunk obstructing our path.

"Let's go another way," she begged, backing away slowly.

"Oh, come on they're just spiders!" I replied, grabbing her hand, dragging her towards the stump.

"No, why don't we go down this way instead," she gritted her teeth, pulling me in an adjacent path.

"Look, all we have to do is walk _around_ the stump, not so hard," I grinned, "Unless you're scared." She frowned. "I'll hold your hand if you want." She jerked her hand away from mine and proceeded to walk around the stump, head held high. Suddenly, a wicked idea came to my mind. Without hesitation, I pulled out my wand and muttered a spell under my breath just as Angelina made it past the tree trunk. The trunk burst into flames, the noise of barbecued spiders in the air. Most of the spiders swept off the trunk and down the path- to Angelina. With a shriek, she dove off the trail, hand fumbling for her wand. In moments, the fire was gone and so were the spiders. All that was left was a dead tree trunk, black from the fire, a raging Angelina, and me... unfortunately. I climbed over the trunk and went up to her, barely containing my laughter.

"You-" she sputtered.

"Should have seen the look on your face!" I grinned. She glared at me.

"You are the most obnoxious, most annoying, most- ARGGHH!"

"Hmmm, no one's ever called me that before," I said in a thoughtful voice.

"That's it, I've had it!" she yelled, continuing foreword. "I just had to be stuck in detention with you! Out of all people- you! If George were here, he wouldn't have done that, but nooooo, you have to be so impulsive, so pig-headed! Why aren't you more like him!"

ANGELINA's POV

He stood rigid, as if taking in what I had just bellowed. My own words hung thickly around me. My anger melted away instantly and I felt horribly ashamed.

"Oh, Fred, I didn't-"  
"S'all right," he replied thickly.

"No, it's not all right," I replied, "That was incredibly cruel of me... I'm really sorry, really I am-"

"I said it's all right," he snapped, "It's the truth so you don't have to apologize-"

"But Fred, it's not true. I'm glad I'm spending detention with you-" I clamped my hand over my mouth, knowing my cheeks must be flaming red. I could feel his gaze penetrating down on my head, but I didn't dare look up.

"Better me then Montague," he stated.

"Better you than anybody," I whispered. What was I doing?! But right then, I felt carefree and reckless, totally ignoring the fact that I was making a total fool of myself. Fred didn't answer. Maybe he didn't hear me. But by the sound of his unsteady breathing, I guessed he heard it all.

"Angelina-"

"Blimey, it's already ten thirty and we still have one more plant to find," I squeaked, dashing ahead. I didn't care whether or not he'd follow me; I didn't care that we had till eleven and it was really ten o'clock. I just wanted to get away from him. Part of me wanted to pour my heart out, the other part was still quite wary.. and afraid. Afraid of what he'd say, or rather won't say. _'She's just a pretty face...'_ It hurt. It really tore my heart to hear him say that.

"Angelina!" _Huh?_ I blinked. I hadn't noticed he had fallen into step beside me, tugging my sleeve.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Look," he pointed to a purple bush by a small brook. "Isn't that what we're looking for?"

"What? Er- oh yes, yes it is," I made my way towards the stream. Searching for my gloves, I dug my hands into the pockets of my robes.

"Why bother?" Fred asked, plucking a single flower off.

"No, don't!" I exclaimed. But it was too late. Fred gave a yelp, dropping the purple flower to the ground and it crumbled into ash.

"Don't you pay attention in Herbology?" I snapped. "One touch of that plant without gloves could give you a third-degree burn!"

"Enough already!" I winced. Here I was lecturing him about lessons when he was hurt.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "Let me look at that." I took his hand in mine, turning it over to look at his palm. It was dark red and his skin was peeling off a bit. I took out my wand, muttering a spell under my breath.

"Bloody hell, that hurts!" he complained, fingers twitching convulsively.

"Calm down, I'm almost done," I replied calmly. Within moments, his hand held a faint color of maroon, a memoir of the burn. The skin began to heal, the cracks disappearing gradually.

"There that's the best I can do," I sighed, putting my wand away.

"Thanks," he murmured, flexing his fingers unconsciously. So we're back to square one again. Fred Weasley continues to amaze me. One minute we're bickering loudly, the next minute we act so shy and reserved, barely looking at each other.

"No problem," I replied in a clearer tone. Enough of this foolishness. Did he or did he not confirm the friendship between us?  
Several minutes later after a few more burns and wrestling with that bloody plant we sat down near the brook, washing our hands from the filth.

"What do we do now?" Fred asked.

I shrugged. "Wait, I suppose, it's only ten o'clock." Fred lay down on his back with an exhausted sigh. I picked at a burn on my cloak as an uncomfortable silence had settled in again.

"You never told me," he said abruptly, "What you were doing in the Astronomy Tower."

"Wallowing in self-pity," I responded. It was suppose to be sarcastic, but I could tell he read into my bitter expression.

"About what I said in the Common Room-"

"No, forget it, I over-reacted, it's my fault-"

"No, I shouldn't have said anything that would have upset you," he reasoned. I opened my mouth to argue, but realized I had nothing to say. I also thought it prudent to stop arguing; it wasn't often Fred was so sweet.

"Angelina," he continued, finally looking up at me, "What were you upset about? Was it something I said? I know-" he paused, "I know you overheard what Lee and I were talking about... were you, were you upset about that?"

"Of course I was!" I burst out, staring down at him in disbelief. He blinked at me, confusion on his face.

"But, why-?"

"Why?!" I replied, anger bubbling up inside me. Was he being stupid on purpose? Or was he just trying to get me to confess my feelings about him and totally humiliate me? Right then, I didn't care I was too angry to care about my pride or dignity.

"For your information, Fred Weasley," I answered curtly, "I am not just-a-pretty-face! I thought that after knowing me for seven years, you would not consider me as just-a-pretty-face! And you ask why I'm mad!" I gave a bitter laugh and continued on recklessly. "Here I am thinking you actually saw something inside me! And I thought that you were beginning to love me because of that-" I stopped suddenly throat sore and eyes watery. The meaning of my words had begun to sink in me. I suddenly felt terribly ashamed. What was I thinking! I needed to get away- fast.

"Angelina! Wait!" A rough hand pulled me back down.

"Let go of me," I replied trying to uphold every scrap of dignity I had left. But his grip was too tight on my arm.

"You thought that I was talking about you?!" he asked breathlessly. I nodded slowly. Gradually, a large grin crept on his face, making the corner of his eyes crinkle up. Suddenly, he let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head. I struggled to get free.

"You're laughing at me!"

He stopped laughing at once, relaxing his grip on me. "No! I wasn't laughing at you! It's just that- this whole feud-" he shook his head smiling. "I was talking about LeBlanc, not you!"

"Leblanc?" I blinked. He nodded eagerly. "Oh." I felt the heat rushing to my face.

"You thought I was talking about you." It was a statement, not a question. I looked up at him, curiously. His hands were in his pockets again and his serious gaze upon me did not waver. "Angelina, you know I could never, _ever_, consider you as _just_ a pretty face," he continued in a low voice which sent the blood rushing to my head and sparks fly up my spine. It thrilled me to hear Fred talk like that, so serious and solemn; the look in his hazel eyes confirmed his words. When he looked at me, I saw something I had never seen before making me feel afraid, intrigued, and excited all at once.

"Isn't that what I am to everybody?" I whispered, eager to hear what he would say.

"Not to me." He lay back down again, staring at the stars above us. His words rang triumphantly in my ears. He didn't think I was just a pretty face. I began to smile, but a certain thought brought back the frown on my face. Disappointment yet again. I just can't win, can I?

"What about Alicia?" I asked quietly.

"What about her?"

"I- I saw you- you and her down at the Quidditch Field..." I admitted. He gave me a confused look.

"I wasn't on the Quidditch Field today," he replied, "I was with Lee the whole time." I let out a sigh I didn't know I had been holding in.

"Oh," I smiled.

"You thought Alicia and I-?" I shrugged, still smiling rather sheepishly.

"So if it wasn't you, it must've been-" I gasped. Fred gave knowing smile.

"Well, well, well, George has a little bit of explaining to do..."

I didn't hear what he'd said after that. I was too busy thinking of Alicia. I had been so cruel to her and it wasn't even her fault. I pulled my legs up and rested my head on my knees. What a mess I had made of things! First thing I'm doing after this detention is to apologize to Alicia.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I murmured, banging my head lightly into my knees.

"I hope you're not talking about me." I smiled into the cloth of my robes as I shook my head. Silence drifted upon us yet again. But the air between us seemed different somehow, more relaxed. When I finally looked up, I found Fred staring up at me. 

That look in his eyes.

Wow.

He licked his lips once and I found I could not take the pressure of his eyes piercing through mine with such intensity. Somewhat reluctantly, I wrenched my gaze away from his own. I suddenly felt empty, wanting more, yet afraid of more.

Through my peripheral vision I saw that he had not taken his eyes off of me. I felt quite conscious of what I looked like. Is there pus still on my face? I shifted my weight. 

Fred reached out to me. I tensed up, holding my breath. I let it out slowly as his hand rested lightly on top of mine. Slowly, I twisted my hand palm up and let his fingers interweave with mine. He scooted closer to me, resting our bound hands on top of his chest. Even with the back of my hand, I could feel the play of his muscles on his torso.

I bit my lip, wondering what to do. Should I-? I looked down at him again. His eyes were shinning and a ghost of a smile played on his lips. Heat rushed to my face as I eased down beside him. In seconds, his arm crept around me. I turned on my side and hid my cheek into his shoulder, heart beating fast. I twisted my neck up to look at him. He didn't look away. He took my hand in his and spread the fingers apart slowly. One by one, he pressed every one of my fingers to his lips. I sucked my breath in through my teeth as I willed my fingers to stop trembling.

"What's wrong?" he whispered hoarsly. I blinked several times before answering.

"N-nothing."

"You're trembling." He shifted my hand up and kissed the palm. I didn't answer. Taking my chances, I nestled my forehead in the crook of his neck. I heard him swallow hard, adam's apple bobbing up and down in the corner of my eye. I wanted to press my lips over his pulsing throat, but I was too afraid to move. But I had to do _something_ or suffer drifting off into insanity.

Taking a breath, I twisted my face up to his the same time he turned his head.

Our eyes locked.

Our noses touched.

I could feel his unsteady breath on my mouth. Unable to control myself any longer, I narrowed my eyes, shifting forward, and locked our lips together. I felt lightheaded and dizzy but surprisingly calm. I was no longer trembling. I was safe. I _felt_ safe. With Fred. Like this.

FRED's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this.

My hands seemed to move involuntarily, one around her waist, the other pressing close to her back. After all the times I had to force myself to keep away from her during our little feud, I couldn't stop touching her now.

Recklessly, I rolled forward, pinning her down to the ground. She made a soft noise against my mouth, tugging at my robes. I pressed my lips more intently onto hers. If my lips weren't numb from shock and pleasure, I could have felt every line, every crevasse on her lips.

Boldly, I parted her lips, seeking the sweetness of her mouth. I felt her hands grip me tightly, as if afraid I would stop.

Gasping for breath, I pulled away, but lay my forehead across her cheek. It felt soft and warm. I have never felt so content, being with Angelina. Like this.

A sudden thought came into my head, like a single rain cloud on a sunny day. "Angelina, what do you see in me and- and not George?"

Silence. I was afraid to look into her eyes and see guilt. Slowly, she tilted my head up to face her. But I saw no guilt. Nor embarrassment.

"I see a head-strong, pig-headed person who does everything on his first impulse and completely infuriates me," she replied unmercifully. I flinched. "But I also see a born leader, a person who is bold, resolute, and will never give up," she whispered. "I see a sweet boy who shows his love through anger and protection. I see _you_, Fred."

I brought her close, still hardly believing what she was saying, what this wonderful, extraordinary girl was saying to me- _me_, Fred Weasley! Not George, not anyone else. _Me!_

"Fred," she murmured, pulling her lips away. I protested, claiming her lips again. "We have to go," she murmured several moments later. "Look." She pointed up to the sky. I twisted around to see what she was talking about. Green sparks. Damn.

With a sigh, I heaved myself off of her and held out a hand. She took it with a smile and I pulled her up. I didn't let go. She didn't complain. Without another word, we walked down the sullied path hand-in-hand. I brushed a strand of hair from her face and was rewarded with a heart-warming smile.

Still silence. I wondered if we'd ever stop being so shy around each other. We should be able to talk more.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a dead tree stump, infested with large insects. Taking the wand out of my robe with a large grin plastered on my face, I thought, '_Maybe things between us won't be so different.'_ Shaking my head, I stuffed my wand back inside my robes and tightened my grip on Angelina's warm hand. Then again, maybe it will.

*******************************************************************

well, that's it! whaddya think? i know i said this wouldn't be the last chapter, but... **grins apologetically** don't worry ! i'm thinking of a sequel!


End file.
